Zettai KareshiAbsolute Boyfriend: Dream
by Akemi2407
Summary: ZETTAI KARESHI/ABSOLUTE BOYFRIEND !SPOILER FOR ENDING! She had managed to calm down, but the letter brought back all the memories


A/N: SPOILER FOR ZETTAI KARESHI/ABSOLUTE BOYFRIEND ENDING!!

I was crying my eyes out the other day while reading the final chapter of Zettai kareshi. Why Night…… TTTT First time I've cried while reading a manga, it's unbelievable. That manga moved me in so many ways, it's not possible to describe. Here's to Night, rest in peace.

**

* * *

Title: Dream  
****Author: **The Mint  
**Rating/Warning: **G!!SPOILER WARNING!!.  
**Pairing: **Night/Riiko  
**Summary: **She was finally calmed down, but upon reading Night's letter to Soushi…

* * *

She remembered her old self.

The girl who was not confident in herself. The girl who got rejected so many times, she wondered whether or not she'd spend her entire life single. She used to dream of having a boyfriend, and wondered whether or not she's ever going to meet mister right.

His arrival changed all that. She still remembered it. His cold body laying on her living room floor, the way his lips warmed up as she clumsily kissed it, the way he smiled gently at her and took her into his arms.

He was there for her when she needed him, he knew her better than she knew herself.

Yes, it was the day she met him that she truly felt loved; it were the days he wasn't there that she truly felt lonely; it was the day she almost lost him that she truly felt fear.

Now that she's lost him: she truly felt despair.

She still remembered how it felt when he held her from behind, she still remembered how it felt when he caught her from her falls, she still remembered…

Not a single day went by did she not think of him, not a single day went by did she not look for the ring he'd left behind, not a single day went by did she not stare at his photos and weep.

So what if he's not human? He was the first person to hold her while she cried, the first to stand up for her when she was bullied, first to watch over her while she slept.

Her grip tightened on the letter she was holding, while her other hand clutched tightly to the ring she had been looking for. She closed the door behind her and slid to the floor.

Tears were stinging in her eyes, but she held them back. He wanted her to stop crying. For her sake, he smiled when he knew his time was up; for her sake, he had called Soushi back. The least she could do for him is stop crying.

She wandered into the kitchen, everywhere she went, she saw images of him. Behind every door, she could see him hiding, ready to pounce at her. At every angle, she could see him smiling at her, winking. In every direction she could see him gently extending a hand out to her.

The front door clicked, and she jumped.

_Night! It must be, it must be him. Night!_

She rushed out to the hall, and she saw him.

Night was standing in the doorway, still in the clothes he wore the day they took him away. Still with that gentle smile on his face. Still with the gentle voice calling out her name.

He laughed, and asked why she looked so shocked, but she couldn't speak. He opened his arms, but her legs couldn't move. As he grew further and further away, she screamed out his name, and all went black.

She opened her eyes. It was silent in the master bedroom. She looked to the bedside table where the letter and the ring was.

She pushed herself up and reached for the ring. As her finger traced its outline in the dark, her other hand felt the space next to her for the person who was supposed to be there. Feeling nothing, she frantically searched around with both hands.

Still, there was no one. No him -- no Night.

_Give him back. Give Night back to me…_

His scent still hung in the air around her. Suddenly she felt incredibly lonely and afraid.

Yes, she still remembered, his smile, his form, his warmth.

_I'm sorry, Night… I can't---_

And so she broke down crying.

* * *

End

* * *

I read the final chapter again before writing this, which caused me to cry.. And all the way through writing it, I didn't stop crying. 


End file.
